


you're a sky full of stars.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Future Fic, Polyamory, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira knows New York City, has lived there before.  She has friends that will be at NYU, even.  But it still makes her nervous, because she’ll be at a new school with a lot of new people and without the comfort of the two people she loves being close by her side.</p><p>(Allison and Kira and Malia spend their last night together before Kira heads off to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a sky full of stars.

Happy Established Relationships Polyamory Saturday!  Have some Allison x Kira x Malia.

* * *

 

“Are you sure the roof is supposed to hold all our weight?” Kira asks, glancing out of Allison’s bedroom window.  Malia doesn’t seem fazed as she slips out through the wide open window and onto the roof, joining Allison where she’s spreading out a blanket to cover the bumps of the shingles.

“It’s fine, I never used to have problems with Scott and Stiles,” Allison says.  She seems unflustered, at home treading carefully around on the roof of her house, even in the darkness.  Her footsteps are quiet, which gives Kira a moment of anxiety about waking up Mr. and Mrs. Argent with her clunky movements in her chunky black boots.  

“You took  _Stiles_  out there?” Kira asks, but even that statement alone, without any further reassurance, is enough to ease Kira’s nerves a little bit.  She steels herself, lifting one leg through the window and bringing the other up and over to sit in the window.  Her fingers grip the wood edging the bottom pane of the window from where it’s lifted above her head.  Her skirt is probably getting dirty and wrinkled, and the window ledge digs uncomfortably into her thighs.

Allison sets the blanket down and crosses the roof to meet her, extending her hands towards Kira.  Kira bites her lip, glancing back down at the long drop from Allison’s roof.

“Trust me,” Allison says gently, and Kira pries her fingers from the window frame.  The pads of her fingers show the indents from the force of her grip, but she lets go, placing her hands in Allison’s.

Kira slides carefully onto her feet on the slats of the roof, clinging to Allison’s hands for balance in the dim light.  Allison kisses her, then leads her to the blanket, where Malia’s pulling out a bag of chocolate covered potato chips she picked up on the way over.  They’re Malia’s favorite, her stress snack, like Allison’s pull and peel twizzlers.

If there’s a night for stress snacks, this would be it.

Allison carefully sits down near one edge of the blanket, making room for Kira to settle between her girlfriends.  The sky is clearly visible from the roof of the Argent’s place, though the stars are dimmed by the brightness of the moon and the streetlights of the subdivision.  Kira has to focus carefully to be able to make out the small pinpoints of light, to locate the big dipper and follow the line of its edges to the little dipper, to Polaris.

In a few days, she’ll be seeing Polaris from a different sky, when she can actually see it at all.

She’s distracted from her stargazing when a breeze blows through, making Kira shiver in her tanktop.  The chill in the air in New York will be a shock, again, after she has finally gotten used to the warmth of Beacon Hills in the summer.

Malia and Allison both move closer, Malia sliding an arm around Kira’s shoulder and Allison gripping Kira’s hand again, both of them providing a line of warmth and reassurance against of her sides.  She’s going to miss this, while she’s away at school; they’re both sticking around in Beacon Hills, taking a gap year to sort some things out before they start college.  Allison needs to take care of hunter business and tie up loose ends in Beacon Hills, and Malia wants some time to catch up, time to spend with her dad and time to prepare herself for the academic rigour she’s going to face in college.

Kira had her heart set on NYU, though, and with no real reason to defer once she was accepted, she had enrolled in classes for the fall.

Now it’s two days before she has to leave, going to the opposite end of the country, and she’s wondering if she made the right decision.  

“You’re thinking about it too much,” Malia says, shoving the chocolate covered chips at her.  “You’re getting the thinking about it wrinkle.  This is our last night together.  Eat food and cuddle.”

“Sorry,” Kira says.  “I’m just.  Going to miss you two.”  She’s going to miss being able to sneak over to Malia’s for spooning at night, or dragging Allison out for training, laughing and sparring and kissing each other as distractions to sneak in a winning tap.  She’s going to miss late night study sessions, running flashcards by each other and sharing popcorn.  Sleepovers in Malia’s basement, snuggled up in sleeping bags zipped together.  

She knows New York City, has lived there before.  She has friends that will be at NYU, even.  But it still makes her nervous, because she’ll be at a new school with a lot of new people and without the comfort of the two people she loves being close by her side.

And she worries, a little bit, too.  She doesn’t  _want_  to be insecure, but she can feel little tendrils of doubt sneaking in.  She’s going to be away from both of them.  They’re going to be sharing experiences she doesn’t get to have, getting closer while she’s far away.  What if they decide they don’t actually need her, that they’re happier with just the two of them?

But she’s talked about it with them, and they’ve helped to ease her fears, some.  And she knows they’ll continue to talk about it, because that’s what their relationship is; it’s communication and openness, even when it’s scary.

“We’re going to miss you, too,” Allison says.  “We’re gonna talk as much as we can, though.  We’ll have Skype dates and watch movies together.  And there was the app that you found, and we all put it on our phones.  We can send each other thumb kisses.  Break will come quick, right?”

“Yeah,” Kira agrees, needing for it to be true, even though she doesn’t know that she believes it.  “And we get ten days for Thanksgiving, so I can visit then.”

“That’s still too long,” Malia grumbles.  

“But we’ll be here waiting for you to come back home to us,” Allison says, and Kira smiles.

“Staring sadly out the window,” Kira teases.  “Looking up at the stars, wondering if I see them the same from back in New York.”

“Yeah,” Allison says, too softly to be a joke, her dimples showing clearly even in the moonlight, enough to warm Kira from the inside.  “We will be.”

They spend as long as they can on the roof before Kira starts to get sleepy, and they finally head back inside.  But as they share Allison’s bathroom, brushing their teeth and putting their pajamas on, Kira feels a palpable sense of relief, even in the face of her fear and uncertainty.

She may be far away, but she won’t be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/).


End file.
